l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Naka Tokei
Naka Tokei has led a very interesting life. He was born into the Otaku family of the Unicorn Clan, but left when his brother, Otaku Morito, was cast from the clan. He spent the years of the Clan War following his brother and learning from none other than Grand Master of the Elements Naka Kuro. For years, he was cast from Ningen-do and wandered through the Spirit Realms, until he finally returned to Rokugan. Exile from the Unicorn Otaku Tokei was the younger son of Imperial Magistrate Otaku Tetsuko. He grew up with his older brother, Otaku Morito, who was fascinated with the Shiotome and the Otaku steeds. Eventually, Morito snuck into the Otaku stables and attempted to ride one of the great battle steeds. The steed did not recognize its rider and attempted quickly to throw Morito, fighting with the young man and breaking its leg in the process. Morito was immediately cast out of the Otaku family and Tokei, who felt guilty about his brother's fate, decided to share his punishment. Taking the name Morito Tokei, he joined his brother in his exile from their clan. The pair wandered Rokugan for many years as ronin, vowing to never return to the Otaku and looking for a daimyo who would have them in his service.Way of the Unicorn, pages 64-66 Life as a ronin During the Clan War, Tokei attracted the attention of Naka Kuro, who took him as an apprentice. He fought with Toturi's Army against Yogo Junzo's horde, defending the village of Nanashi Mura against The Maw solely by his powerful magic. The energies he released apparently consumed him, as he disappeared without a trace.The Four Winds, p. 34 Tokei was a friend of another famous ronin, Dairya. Clan Letter to Toturi's Army (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) The Grand Master of the Elements In truth, both he and the Maw were thrown into Jigoku by the spell's energy. Tokei could escape the Maw's torture untainted with the help of the spirit of Hiroru. After traveling all the spirit realms, he became the Grand Master of Elements upon his return to Ningen-do and was renamed Naka Tokei. He brought with him a boy, eventually named Asahina Nizomi when given into the care of Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa. Toturi Miyako Tokei took the young Toturi Miyako as his student and guided her in 1160 when she faced Daidoji Megumi. Megumi had been possessed by the vengeful spirit of Dairya and assassinated Seppun Toshiken. Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi faced off against Megumi but lost, loosing his left eye. Miyako saved Noritoshi's life by using one of Lady Doji's Tears to drive away Megumi. It became apparent after an attack on Kyuden Kakita that Tokei had been aware of the imminent attack and had also advised Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi to bring an addition legion of Emerald Magistrates to protect the palace.Blessings and Curses External Links * Morito Tokei (Imperial) * Naka Tokei Exp (An Oni's Fury) * Naka Tokei Exp2 (Hidden City) Category:Ronin Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Ox Clan Members